After the Pain, Back at Home
by ConnorTempleHatterPotts
Summary: Lemon! Set about 3 weeks after Abby and Connor come home from the Cretaceous.


**Paranoid that this is a bit crappy, but I hope you enjoy it. WARNING: rated M for a reason! Contains sex! This is the first full-out sex scene i've ever written so... might be a bit crappy, not sure... but anyway, i'm gonna shut up now and let you read it. ;)**

* * *

Connor and Abby had come back from the cretaceous after being stuck there for 6 months, and Connor has been stuck in bed ever since. He'd broken his ankle… twice; once when he fell out of the tree the first time, and now more recently when he saved Abby from a vicious Dromaeosaur (raptor). And now, Abby felt like it was her fault he was stuck in the house all the time.

He had managed to get into the living room on his crutches, but Abby was down there and wasn't happy that he'd left his bed. "Connor!" she complained. "You're not supposed to be up and about, now go back to bed." She guided him back to his room.

"Abby, I'm dying just lying around all the time."

She set him back in his bed, taking his crutches and putting them in the corner. "I want you to rest. Now, just lie down and relax, okay?"

He sighed. "Abby… I don't want to."

"Connor, if you get up again, I'm going to have to tie you to the bed," she warned seriously.

"Is that a promise?" he said jokingly, smiling a sideways smile.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You just stay put, I mean it." She smiled at him and tried to pull the blanket out from under him and put it over him, but he hissed in pain as the blanket pulled his ankle. "Oh, sorry!"

"No, it's fine," he said, even though there was clear pain on his face.

Abby sighed, feeling guilty about putting him in this situation. She watched as he tried to situate himself comfortably, hissing in pain a few times. They had been dating for three weeks, ever since they got back from the past, but they were still as awkward as always.

She didn't know why, but she started to wonder how long it had been for Connor… how long since he'd had sex. Then she blushed as she caught herself thinking about him that way. But… he knew how she felt, and she knew how he felt… she was sure he was waiting for her to make the first move; knowing Connor, it was always that way. And, he'd waited 4 years for her to just say she loved him… didn't she owe him big time?

"Connor?" she asked, knowing he had no idea of the thoughts that were streaming through her head at the moment.

"Yeah, Abs?" He looked up at her, wincing in pain again.

She put her hand on his chest and leaned towards his head. "Do you want me to make the pain go away?"

She felt his heart beating faster and his eyes got wide and hopeful. He swallowed hard. "Uh-huh..." he said nervously, not even expecting more than a kiss.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, her lips pressing gently against his. He sighed contently, moving his lips against hers. And he was more than surprised when parted her mouth, stroking her tongue along his bottom lip.

She felt his heart beat faster. And, when he parted his lips, she slipped in her tongue, feeling the crevices of his mouth and working against his tongue. He breathed in and moaned low in his throat, and this pleased Abby. She wanted more, she wanted to make him feel better; make him happy, and make up for all the times she'd pushed him away or made him suffer.

So, she climbed onto the bed, sitting on top of him, both legs on either side of his hips.

"Uh… Abby? Whata you doin'?" he asked nervously.

She laughed. "What does it feel like I'm doing, Connor?"

He swallowed hard, heart thudding inside his chest. "I-I..." he stuttered.

She smiled. "Shut up and take off your shirt, Con."

A squeak slipped from his mouth but he quickly stripped off his shirt, leaving only his boxers. Abby ran her hands over his bare chest. She pushed hips down, testing his body; seeing how he reacted to her; what felt good to him. He moaned as her body pressed against his groin.

She liked the sound. But, she wanted more… much more. She straightened her legs, situating herself flat on top of him and kissed his mouth, while sliding her hands down his stomach and to the line of his boxers, pulling at the waistband before slipping inside and teasing; rubbing her hand on his hip before gripping his cock and pushing down, earning a loud, pleased groan from Connor. She quickened the pace of her hand and he moaned into her mouth. He earned enough confidence to slip off her shirt and bra, and gently fondling her breast, which she moaned at with pleasure.

"That's… Connor," she recaptured his mouth, kissing fiercely. She pulled her hands down, slipping off his boxers. Then she pulled her mouth down, kissing his chest and licking across a nipple before moving down further. She situated her breasts between his legs and pressed, seeing his reaction; he leaned back into the pillow and growled deep in his throat as she moved forward and back on him, heating his arousal, making him progress.

"Abby?" he said breathless. "Is it okay if-if I could-" she understood… he wanted to take charge, he wanted to be inside her and he wanted to feel like the man she knew he was. She obliged, moving back up, and rolling onto her back beside him, letting him come over on top of her. He smiled and slipped off her panties quickly, then kissed down her neck, and to her breast, carefully sucking her nipple, and she moaned, "Connor, oh… that's good." He grew more confident, and leaned his hips down. She pushed upward, and he positioned himself at her entrance, sliding in and they both moaned loudly. "OH, Connor!" she cried.

He lost himself, all his carefulness leaving; he pushed into her hard, sliding in and out, hearing her cries of pleasure echoing through the room. He quickened his pace still, feeling her quiver beneath him, and her muscles clamp down around him.

They both went limp, leaning against each other, breathing heavily. Connor kissed her lips lightly and whispered, "I love you, Abby… so much."

"I love you too, Connor." She looked down at his ankle. "How's your ankle now?" she laughed.

"Well, now that you made me think about it again, it's hurting… you can help me forget again…" he suggested, pressing himself against her, wanting to go at it again.

"Oh, Connor… you're gonna kill me." But, when she'd caught her breath, she pushed him down underneath her and said, "It's my turn, though." And she smiled wickedly, situating him into her and riding him for as long as she could.

This continued until they couldn't take it anymore and fell dead asleep, in a position that was sure to make this happen again in the morning; Connor's arm was wrapped around her hip, her back to him and his body pressed into her.

* * *

**Please, please review!**


End file.
